KVES-FM
KVES-FM '''(104.5 MHz) is a Spanish CHR radio station serving the Los Santos, San Andreas metropolitan area and is owned by Studio Networks. Its studios are located in Vespucci Beach with its Radio and TV sister stations. KVES's transmitter is located behind the Vinewood Sign in Vinewood Hills. History KVES signed on the air in September 1963 as KKOJ and was made possible by Joel Davis, a well-known minister of Los Santos who also owned several churches around the city and Blaine County (he is mainly known for opening up the Rockford Hills Church). The frequency aired a Christian Contemporary format known as "Joy! 104.5" '''Hi 105! In 1974, Joel Davis sold the station to Infinity Broadcasting for a total of $48 million. Infinity would drop the station's Christian format for Modern Country as "Hi 105!" and changed its call sign to KEHI. 105Q In 1982, Susquehanna Broadcasting acquired KEHI. The frequency became a Top 40 station with the branding "105Q". The Oasis Between 1991 to 1995, KEHI broadcasted a Smooth Jazz format known as "The Oasis". "Kiss" and "The Jam" In 1995, KEHI was acquired by RB Media (now Quintana Media Group, its current owner) and the station returned to Top 40 as "Kiss FM'. KKHT 107.7 became the simulcast of KEHI and both became "Kiss 104.5 & 107.7". KEHI's call sign was changed to KLSS. In 2000, KLSS flipped to Urban Oldies as "The Jam 104.5". The Top 40 format moved to KKHT. Que Onda On March 16, 2002, the Urban Oldies format moved to KKHT as KLSS flipped to a Regional Mexican format, utilizing the brand "Qué Onda 104.5". Jack FM On January 2 2004, co-owned TV station KNEN-TV began to promote a new format on the frequency. Later that day, Nightly News Host Sarah Jones said that "Jack is coming to Los Santos". On January 5, KLSS flipped to Adult Hits as "104.5 Jack FM". "Jack" launched with "Out of Touch" by Hall and Oates. The station adopted the KLJK calls three days later. "Play 104.5"; Bilingual CHR launches On June 8, 2012, RB Media announced that "Jack FM" will be "leaving" the city on June 28. That day, after playing "Don't You Forget About Me" by Simple Minds, KLJK flipped to a Bilingual Top 40 format known as "Play 104.5". It was one of the stations owned by RB Media to flip to this format on the same day as co-owned stations KSAM in Houston, KRBM in Fresno, WESL in New York, and WMBT in Miami. The first song on "Play" was "Hotel Room Service" by Pitbull. It was the first song for all the "Play" stations. RB saw the success of the station and was ranked #1 in the December 2012 Arbitron Rating, beating KNSP-FM. With the success, the station moved towards an Urban Contemporary direction. However the station's ratings began to drop, leading to RB move back the station to its previous Bilingual Top 40 direction, and the ratings went back up. 104.5 Latino Hits As 2015 began, "Play" started to air more Spanish-language titles. On March 20th, KLJK rebranded as "104.5 Latino Hits", with a full-time Spanish CHR playlist. On September 2, 2019, sister station KVES-FM 92.5 FM gave its callsign to KLJK following that station's frequency change to 94.1 FM and new callsign KDLN-FM. Reception Since its relaunch in 2015, KVES-FM is considered to be one of the highest rated stations in the market, sometimes reaching to #1 in the Arbitron PPM ratings (For example: August 2015, June 2016, February and August 2017, May 2018, and April 2019, were the months that KLJK marked #1). As of August 2019, its rating marks at 5.8. KVES-HD3 KVES-HD3/K221LS '''airs a 90s Dance format known as "Orbit 92.1", named after the online station in SN's Studio.fm service. '''History K221LS launched in 2014 as a simulcast of Spanish News sister KVES-AM 1320. KVES rebranded from "KVES 1320" to "KVES 1320 y 92.1" After sister station KLSR-FM dropped its Urban AC format for Rhythmic Hot AC in December 2018, both stations picked up the format, resulting the layoff of 47 staff members. KVES/K221LS became "Star 92.1". "Star's" return would last until late April 2019, as KVES returned to Spanish News/Talk. The translator would then move to KVES-HD2, rebroadcasting the channel's Spanish Oldies format as "Leticia 92.1". A week later, on May 2, 2019, K221LS moved to KVES-HD3, now rebroadcasting the Regional Mexican format of that channel. K221LS became "La Ley 92.1" After Studio announced that will acquire Regional Mexican outlet KELF-FM in July 21, KVES-HD3 and K221LS flipped to its current 90s Dance format, taking the name "Orbit 92.1". Category:Los Santos Category:San Andreas Category:Radio stations established in 1963 Category:Spanish Top 40 radio stations Category:104.5 FM Category:Stations broadcasting in HD Radio Category:Studio Networks